Finding Light Amidst the Darkness
by Ren-chan1
Summary: This takes place moments after the last episode of Noir.


Finding Light Amidst the Darkness  
  
  
By: Ren-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
The midnight wind picks up clearing the clouds above the place forgotten by time. The crescant moon  
shines amongst the stars giving the carefully tended grape fields an errie glow. Two women appear  
out of the darkness into the dimly lit night sky. The blonde woman holds up the younger, dark brown  
haired woman beside her. They give each other a brief glance and smile. It's over. Noir is over.   
They will put Soldats behind them, even if they have to force them out of their lives. But after  
today, tonight, they doubt anyone will stand in their way towards happiness. Slowly, together they   
walk through the swaying fields away from the ruins behind them.   
  
Carefully, Mirielle settles Kirika into the front seat of the jeep. Reaching to the back, she pulls   
out a med-kit. She kneels next to the younger woman placing the kit on the floor of the jeep. Kirika  
holds up her bloodied tunic to reveal her bullet wound. She looks away at the steering wheel feeling  
a little warmth in her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turns to the blonde and nods that   
she's ready for her to tend to her wound.  
  
'It's not too bad,' thought the Coriscan, 'It didn't get in too deep. But it could get infected.'   
Opening the white rectangular box, she takes out some clean cloth, tweezers, a gauze sponge, a roll  
of adhesive, and antiseptics. She puts on rubber surgical gloves and began working on the bullet   
wound. With a clean cloth, she gently wipes the blood surrounding the wound, then takes the antisep-  
tics and softly applies it. Hearing short, fast breaths from her partner, she places the antiseptics  
down and takes her hand. Looking up to her with reassuring eyes, she tenderly sqeezes her hand.  
Letting go, she sterilizes the tweezers and raises it toward the wound.  
  
"This'll hurt a bit. Just relax," Mirielle says without looking up from the wound. She senses Kirika  
tighten her grip on the seat as well as her Beretta. 'Probably in case someone comes to pay us an   
unwanted visit,' she thought.  
  
With firm and steady hands, she carefully inserts the tweezers in the wound. Slowly, she clasps it on   
the bullet and pulls it away from her flesh. Kirika quietly stiffles a cry a pain. Mirielle looks up   
to her in a concerned face.  
  
"I'm alright. Don't worry."  
  
Mirielle smiles lightly, nodding her head as she returns to tend to her partner's wound. She picks up  
the sponge gause and presses it against the wound as she uses the adhesive to keep it in place. Plac-  
ing the med-kit away and bagging the used medical instruments, she notices Kirika intently watching   
her. Meeting her gaze, she knows what she's thinking.  
  
"It's like back when we were doing that Pakistani job. Only this time you got shot in the side pro-  
tecting me." She smiles at her thinking back to when they were in the hotel room. Kirika layed there  
so pathetically in their bed, but the alertness in her eyes were still there. The will, the need to   
live was there as well. She had held a gun to her head, and she didn't mind if she killed her. "Kiri-  
ka," she begins, "some promises are meant to be broken." Mirielle flashes the same smile she did to   
her back at the university.  
  
"Un!" Kirika nods. She closes her eyes for a moment to open them streaming with tears. "Mirielle.."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Kirika" Mirielle says. "I know. I know.." She firmly, yet gently,   
hugs the young woman in front of her, allowing a few of her own tears to fall. It had been the long-  
est and the hardest time of their lives. They had almost lost each other, but they didn't. And for   
that they are both grateful to live to be with each other. Things may get harder for them for know-  
ing what they know, for doing what they've done. But at least they won't be alone. They'll drive into  
the night, in search of light amidst the darkness that surrounds their lives-  
  
  
-together.  
  
  
They pulled away from each other. Kirika brushed away her tears as Mirielle fastened her seat belt.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
  
  
--  
  
Short and sweet. Hope you liked it! ^_^  
  
This fic is a spur of the moment. Though, I really want to add more. We'll see how things go.  
As you all know Noir is owned by (Director) Mashimo Kouichi, (Character Design) Kikuchi Yoko,  
(Author) Tsukimura Ryoue, and (Production) Bee Train. 


End file.
